


baby, this is what the night is for

by cherryhwa



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Frottage, Graffiti, M/M, One Shot, Running From The Cops, Tumblr Prompt, awkward confessions, based off vmon in bts run mv, dick drawings on walls, handjobs, just some dumbass college kids, lots of language lmao, mildly illegal stuff, other atzers briefly mentioned, pure filth w some plot ig, tfw u get stuck in a small alley w ur crush, they dont get arrested tho, yunho calling mingi princess oof
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:08:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25801096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherryhwa/pseuds/cherryhwa
Summary: yunho and mingi run from the cops, all because mingi saw some spray paint
Relationships: Jeong Yunho/Song Mingi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 95





	baby, this is what the night is for

**Author's Note:**

> helloo , so i came across this prompt on instagram (https://www.instagram.com/p/CDRHcPGgrlj/?utm_source=ig_web_copy_link) and decided to write it ! a friend suggested yungi, so i rolled w it and two hours later , here we are. please note: there's slight feminization regarding yunho calling mingi "princess" but nothing more than that. however , if that makes you uncomfortable, please don't read! also this is based on bts' taehyung and namjoon's scenes in the 'run' mv ! other than that , hope you enjoy mingi and yunho being cliche dumbasses lol :)
> 
> it's 3am i'm not beta-ing this goodnight
> 
> edit: wait this is lowkey happy birthday mingi lmaoo
> 
> \- title from one direction's "midnight memories"

“what if i draw a dick?”

“are you thirteen or something?” yunho snorts, flipping the green can of spray paint in his hand. “at least make sure it's circumcised.”

mingi grins at his best friend, shaking the can of red spray paint in his hand before spraying it onto the wall. “shit dude, you’re right.”

yunho snorts as the messy lines on the wall slowly start to form a male reproductive organ, and mingi claps one hand over his own mouth to muffle his laughter.

the sounds of paint being sprayed and their giggles echo in the empty street, the only light source being a streetlamp hovering above them, flickering every few seconds.

technically, this is illegal. but two broke college students who are bored on a friday night know no legal boundaries, and that’s how they ended up here.

it started in their apartment on this weirdly hot autumn night, high out of their minds and eating pizza on the carpet watching a drama.

mingi had gotten the grand idea of painting a landscape, despite being a dance major and having zero art talent. _“seonghwa-hyung cried watching you draw a stick figure.”_ yunho helpfully reminded him of the time the third year art major let mingi sketch an idea for his next painting, and immediately regretted it.

they then had ended up at an art supply store at 8pm at night, and mingi had taken one look at the rows of colorful spray paint and given yunho puppy-dog eyes.

so here they were, spray paint cans littered around them, drawing dumb things like dicks and cartoon characters on a random abandoned store wall somewhere on the outskirts of seoul.

“yo, that flower is atrocious.” mingi scolds yunho, who is dying from laughter at his attempt to paint a flower on the grimy side wall.

maybe its the weed (although mingi knows damn well he’s sobered up by now), but yunho looks kinda pretty illuminated by the guttered streetlight. his pink hair is dancing in the light breeze, eyes scrunched up in laughter at mingi mispelling a word on the wall, his smile brighter than the stars twinkling above them.

it’s not a secret he’s had a crush on his best friend. a few years after they became friends in high school, mingi realized that the excited feelings he got when he saw yunho and the flutter in his chest was not a normal best friend reaction. so here he was _“hopelessly pining”_ (yeosang’s words) after his best friend since eleventh year.

“hey dude write our names.” yunho elbows him, and mingi shakes himself from his daze to glare at his best friend.

“you wanna get arrested?”

“you don’t have to write our real names, dumbass.” the pink haired boy knocks him on the head and mingi scowls, rubbing the wounded spot. “write nicknames.”

“my nickname is literally _‘mingki’_ , idiot, that’s kind of incriminating.”

“wow look at you using big words.” yunho says sarcastically. “obviously use your other nickname.”

“i don’t have one.”

“yeah. remember?” yunho has a smug smirk on his face and mingi kind of wants to punch him. on his lips. with his lips. really softly.

“no i do not. educate me, _senpai_.” mingi deadpans, idly spraying paint in random shapes on the wall, and yunho chokes.

“never say that again.”

“ok, _senpai_.”

“fuck you, _princess_.” and yunho’s smirk has widened and wow, mingi wonders if he would look just as hot with a fist connected to his jaw.

“that is _not_ my nickname.” mingi huffs, lowering the spray paint to glare at his supposed best friend.

“but you responded.” grr, the shit-eating grin on yunho’s face, just bringing up a nickname mingi had drunkenly gave himself sprawled across san’s lap at a party three months ago.

mingi chooses to ignore the rapid-fire beating of his heart and instead rolls his eyes, spraying the words _“senpai”_ and _“princess”_ on the wall.

“hey! that’s not my nickname!”

_“that’s not my nickname!”_ mingi mimicks and smirks when yunho glares at him. “it’s a fair playing field.”

yunho opens his mouth to argue, when a car rolls up next to them. and the word written on the car is _police_.

oh fuck.

the two boys take one look at each other, and drop the cans of spray paint, taking off.

“you two! what are you doing!” a voice angrily yells as they sprint away.

“fucking hell.” mingi doesn’t think he’s ever run this fast in his life. fuck yunho though, he did cross-country in high school and mingi most definitely did not go to his meets just to watch his best friend lift his shirt to wipe his face, exposing abs in the process. yeosang had called him a fucking simp for that one. but the smile yunho would give mingi in the stands after he would win his event was worth the teasing from his other friends, yeosang and wooyoung.

but back to yunho, he’s breathing a little hard, but its obvious he’s not wheezing like mingi is.

“dude, are you okay?” yunho glances at him as they try to shut out the noises of the cops running and shouting behind them.

“do i look okay?” mingi groans, pushing back his hair. his legs are aching. “you know what? this was a bad idea.”

“it was your idea!”

“why didn’t you stop me?!”

“i don’t know!”

“ugh i hope they don’t shoot.” mingi groans. “we need to hide.”

“where?” yunho says, clearly exasperated with mingi’s spur-of-the-moment ideas.

they’ve turned a corner, and mingi knows they have a small window before the cops turn the corner as well and they’re done for. for god’s sake, yunho is effortlessly sprinting and mingi feels like he just got hit with a ton of bricks.

“let’s hide there!” yunho yanks him to the right, and mingi barely processes before the streetlamps disappear and suddenly it’s pitch-dark.

they’re stuck. in a small alley. and mingi doesn’t think he’s ever been this close to yunho in his life.

“seriously?” he hisses, trying to maneuver himself into a more comfortable position.

“you’d rather get arrested?” yunho shoots back.

_kind of!_ mingi wants to say, because even though he’s one inch taller than yunho (he will forever hold that over the other), they’re pressed chest to chest, one of yunho’s legs slotted between mingi’s thighs and mingi’s hands are pressed on either side of the other to the dirty concrete wall.

they’re in a small alleyway, which is not much of an alleyway and more of a space between two buildings. it’s musty and sticky and disgusting and mingi swears if that’s a spider on his leg he’s about to lose it.

both of them are breathing hard, and mingi is acutely aware of the way they’re pressed into each other. he’s trying not to let his horny twenty year old mind run wild, which is really hard when your crush of four years is literally between your legs.

yunho inches them closer to the middlepoint of the space when the cops’ footsteps halt just outside of the building to their left. mingi doesn’t think he’s ever held his breath like this.

“where’d those kids go?” one voice says gruffly, clear annoyance in their tone. “seriously, graffiti. what is this, the 80s?”

yunho’s chest vibrates, and mingi realizes he’s trying not to laugh. he really wishes he could sock the other boy right now. it sounded fun, no one told him spray paint was _outdated_.

“must’ve gotten a getaway vehicle.” another voice says, resigned. “fucking idiots, they left all their shit but sungjoon says there’s no names on any of it.”

“well, guess we’ll just get someone to come cover it up tomorrow.” the first voice grumbles. “nightshift is the fucking worst.”

the voices fade away, and mingi releases a long breath, leaning his head back against the wall, body slumping against yunho’s.

“hey, shhh.” yunho brings a finger to his lips, and its the way his eyes are sparkling in the dim light, a smirk on his lips as he clearly teases the other.

mingi is most definitely _not_ looking at yunho’s lips. not at how they’re slightly parted in light breaths, pink and puffy probably from yunho biting it to stop himself from laughing.

god, today is just not going well for song mingi at all.

“i-i think the coast is clear now.” mingi manages to get out, all the while absolutely _not_ looking at yunho’s lips (he’s lying). “w-we could leave, y’know.”

“yeah.” yunho says, but his voice sounds distant and mingi is too caught up in staring to barely catch his next words. “we could.”

his best friend is staring at him intently, almost just as much as mingi is, and he faintly thinks that this isn’t how best friends look at each other.

then again, yeosang and wooyoung were best friends in high school and look at them now, the stupidly annoying lovey-dovey poster couple of their friend group.

mingi is still staring at yunho’s lips when the other says, “mingi.” his brain is still out of commission when yunho lightly taps his cheek. “mingi-ah.”

“y-yeah?” mingi tears his eyes away from the other’s lips, only to see them curve up into a small smile.

yunho exhales, and mingi shudders feeling the other’s breath ghost across his bare skin. fuck him for wearing a white muscle tee right? because he’s very aware of the way yunho’s hands slowly move over the exposed skin of his arms and hey, he might just pass out right here in this disgusting alley.

“can i,” yunho exhales again, “can i kiss you?”

this has to be a dream. no way his best friend would ever want to kiss him. mingi pinches himself and yunho notices. he chuckles.

“mingi honey, you’re not dreaming.”

maybe it’s the nickname, maybe it’s the confirmation, but mingi surges forward, one hand curling around the back of yunho’s head and the other wrapping around his waist, their lips meeting.

and huh, mingi has never imagined yunho’s lips to be this soft. they’re really good at kissing too, he finds, because yunho’s lips mold just right against his, and they taste like the weed they smoked earlier and the pizza they ate. yeah it’s kind of a gross combo, but it’s somehow just right for the already weird situation they’re in.

this is the most awkward kiss mingi has ever experienced. it’s uncomfortable, that better not be a bug on his arm, and his back is cramping from trying to make enough space for them to kiss. but strangely enough, he wouldn’t have this any other way.

yunho’s leg moves upward and fucking hell, he forgot yunho’s leg was literally right under his dick. he breaks their kiss to moan, head falling onto yunho’s shoulder.

“is this okay?” yunho whispers, momentarily pausing, but mingi grinds his hips downward.

“more than okay.” he breathes out, and that seems to satisfy yunho as he moves his leg again. mingi whines, hands going to grasp the other’s shoulders. “oh fucking hell, this is so gross.”

“kissing me?” yunho says incredulously as he slightly jerks his leg again. mingi groans. “i’m offended.”

“fuck off.” mingi pushes himself up to crash their lips together again, less of a kiss and more of a painful teeth-clacking affair that has his head spinning, which is also thanks to the pressure yunho’s leg has on his groin area.

“didn’t know you were one to get off in an alley.” yunho comments, and mingi rolls his eyes.

“don’t be weird.”

“i’m not.” yunho shrugs and moves his leg again awkwardly, mingi moaning at the contact. “look at you now, _princess_.”

you know what? mingi decides to say fuck all dignity, and ruts down onto yunho’s thigh, moaning so loud the cops might come back and arrest them, this time for public indecency.

he throws his head back, nearly hitting the wall behind him, and yunho takes that as an opportunity to kiss along his neck, leaving little bites that mingi distantly thinks about their friend group teasing him for them. unfortunately, that just spurs him along more.

really this is an incredibly awkwardly placed event, with the way they’re attempting to move around each other in this tight space. but yunho seems to enjoy the way mingi squirms to try and get friction from his leg.

“gonna come on my leg, princess?” yunho cooes, licking at a fresh bite on mingi’s neck. “gonna moan my name so loud those cops are gonna hear it?”

“y-yunho!” mingi moans, partly from shock and partly from embarassment. but he’s not going to lie, he’s fucking hard from that stupid comment and his face is as red as a tomato.

at this point, he doesn’t care what poor passerby gets to hear him getting off on his best friend’s leg at 10pm in a dirty alley, moaning way too damn loud.

“you’re doing so well, princess.” yunho praises him as mingi cries out, grinding his hips down faster. “doing so well for me.”

mingi shuts his eyes, biting his lip. “y-yunho, i’m gonna come-“

yunho responds by kissing mingi, swallowing up the whimpers and moans as he comes. right in his jeans. oh mingi’s so going to kill yunho for this one later.

he drops his head down on the other’s shoulder, breathing heavily. “holy fuck.”

yunho laughs. “you look good when you come, just saying, princess.”

“honestly, i’m gonna punch you in the face, jeong yunho.” mingi huffs, looking down. “want some help?”

yunho grins. “nah, you can get me off at hom- ah!” mingi grinds the heel of his palm into the bulge in yunho’s jeans, smirking.

“why wait when i could just get you off here?” mingi unbuttons the other’s pants and slides his hand inside yunho’s boxers, taking his dick in his hand.

“oh, fuck, mingi.” yunho moans and mingi laughs, leaning forward to mouth at the other’s neck.

it’s easy to jerk yunho off, what with the way it’s wet enough for mingi’s hand to slide up and down (he tries not to think about the drying patch in his own jeans) and he’s only encouraged by the noises yunho is making.

“oh my god, fuck,” yunho thrusts his hips into mingi’s hand. “fucking hell, ah!”

“you look good, yunho-yah.” mingi chuckles and yunho bites his lip, glaring at him.

“fuck you, song mingi.”

“fuck me later.” mingi says casually, moving his hand to thumb the slit of yunho’s dick, making the other moan.

“ah, seriously, you’re annoying. you’re so lucky you’re beautiful.” yunho moans, and mingi blanks out, staring at him.

the fucking jeong yunho just called him beautiful?

yunho comes rather quickly and mingi grimaces at the feeling of come on his hand, pulling away, but it’s worth seeing the fucked-out face in front of him, a slight burst of pride in his chest because he did that.

it’s silent for a minute before yunho leans forward, kissing mingi softly.

“did you know that i like you a lot?”

mingi snorts, even though oh my god, yunho has confessed to him. jeong yunho likes him. like _like_ likes him. “no, you getting me off in an alley was purely platonic, obviously.”

yunho pulls away to grin at him. “brojobs.”

“shut the fuck up, you’re lucky i like you.” mingi grumbles, leaning forward to kiss him again.

“aww, you like me?” yunho teases and mingi rolls his eyes.

“now i don’t.”

“of course you like me, princess.” yunho kisses the corner of mingi’s lips, and mingi hates that his dick jumps at the nickname.

“you are never calling me that again!”

“why, you’ll come in your pants again if i say it?”

“i’ll kick you in the balls, jeong yunho!”

they manage to squeeze themselves out of the alley, still bickering, but their hands are entwined and the threats fired between them hold no weight given the fond look in both of their eyes.

and if mingi sucks yunho off in the backseat of their car before they go home, no one has to know.

**Author's Note:**

> think of the germs in that alleyway , blech .
> 
> tysm for reading !
> 
> twt: @ treasureyeo


End file.
